


囚

by AmeRukawa



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Rukawa, M/M, Spanking, Top Sendoh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeRukawa/pseuds/AmeRukawa





	囚

“跪下。”

流川一脚刚踏进门就被掼倒在地，药物的作用尚未完全消退，否则他不用一秒就能卸掉这几个杂碎的下巴，怎么会被两个下士轻易制服捆住双手。脑袋在地上磕得重了些，一阵耳鸣目眩后流川勉强辨认出这是一间囚房，空间并不狭小，甚至算不上昏暗。午后的阳光从铁窗渗进来，不偏不倚照射在木板床上——那里坐着一个男人。

无视方才那人身边中士的命令，流川费力地将自己挪至墙边，靠着墙大口喘着粗气。那个中士还想上前给不知好歹的俘虏一些教训，被那男人抬手阻止了。

流川眯了眯眼睛，是个身高不输自己的男人，年龄和自己相仿，一头嚣张的朝天发，军衔，看不清了。流川甩甩脑袋试图甩掉视线里的浑浊物，那人已经起身走到自己面前，流川想抬起头却再没有力气，只看到一双黑亮的军靴杵在自己眼前。

“两天两夜了，还不肯说？”那人的声线并无太多暴戾，但给人极大的压迫感。流川说不出话，两天没有进食进水的嗓子火燎般干涩肿痛。

“仙道上校，已经用到了自白剂，但不起作用。会不会……他真的什么都不知道？”

“同为上校他却对己方军队一无所知就太荒唐了。”被称呼仙道上校的人轻笑一声，脱了手套蹲下身狠狠钳住流川的下巴，迫使流川对上他看似平静无波却暗含杀机的墨蓝色眼睛，“你们都下去，我有办法让他吐出真东西。”

几个士官考虑到此时的流川对仙道已经毫无威胁，便立刻离开了，走时不忘紧闭上囚房的门。

那几人离开后仙道反而松开了对流川的钳制，站起身来。流川实在无力支撑，低着头盯着那双军靴。在流川以为那双军靴就要朝自己脸踢过来时，仙道揪住流川的衣领将他扔在那张木板床上。

“床底下有水和营养针，别死了，否则昨天抓来的那个卷头发的女人，你就见不到她了。”仙道大步走到门口，关上门之前对流川很是开怀地勾了勾嘴角：“明天再来好好招待你。”

流川以为仙道口中的“明天”至少是第二天太阳升起之后，却不想午夜仙道就摸了进来。

“十二个小时，够你休息了，否则还真怕你受不住。”仙道的声音听起来轻松愉悦，好像流川只是来做客的好友，而不是针锋相对的敌人。“自我介绍一下，仙道彰。”

刚刚过去的两天里，流川受到药剂的作用一直未能陷入昏迷，仙道走后他立刻给自己注射了营养针，自己倒是无所谓，只是彩子不能有事。不过流川不明白，既然都用到了自白剂，自己却并未受太多皮肉之苦。他不知道，仙道已经和逼供的士官嘱咐过了：“那小子又嫩又白，留下鞭痕该不好看了。”

流川这处囚房很偏僻，并没有关押其他的俘虏，仙道按亮了白炽灯，在仙道脚步渐近时就已经惊醒的流川不适应地眯了眯眼睛。

“看来你恢复的不错，那么我就不必担心你没有体力陪我玩接下来的游戏了。”仙道没有穿白天的整套军装，白衬衫整整齐齐地扎在裤子里，扣子却解开三颗露出半截精壮的胸膛。

流川不言语，坐在木板床上紧握着拳头，自下而上瞪着仙道，他不敢轻举妄动，仙道身后别着枪。

“我本想和你平心静气地谈谈，可你这样望着我就太犯规了。”说罢仙道上前拽着流川的衣领将他扯到地上，流川来不及反抗，那些药剂让他的肌肉相当松弛。

“跪下。”这两个字由白天那个中士说出来流川只当狐假虎威，但此刻由仙道说出令他觉得说不出的屈辱。

流川梗着一口气撑住地板，仙道毫不留情地用靴尖踹在流川膝弯被迫他跪在自己面前，流川气急败坏想要反抗却被仙道扯住了后脑的头发。

“你最好乖一点，免得受伤。”仙道带着笑的话音在流川耳里比修罗更狠戾。“你这样吊着眼睛望着我，你猜猜我想做什么。”

说罢流川听见了皮带落地的声音，仙道已经勃起的阴茎就大剌剌地杵在流川眼前，想要侧过脸头皮却被拽得生疼。

“舔。”

流川听到这样的命令又惊又气脸涨得通红，只想拔下仙道后腰的枪跟他同归于尽，仙道却像读懂他的心思，松开流川的头发，反手掏出那把手枪上了膛抵在流川脑袋上。

“别总盯着这把枪，也舔舔我的’枪管’。”仙道恶劣地用龟头戳着流川的鼻尖，“舔湿了你也少吃点苦头。”

见流川仍不配合，仙道将枪口从太阳穴顺着流川瘦削的脸颊滑至下颌，抵住下颚迫使他抬起头：“那么只好让那个卷头发的漂亮小姐陪你去见上帝了。”

流川果真睁圆了眼睛，与仙道僵持片刻认命地垂下视线。如果日后能伺机出逃，总有一天要把仙道剁成肉泥，但眼下，彩子不能有事。

仙道不再和流川废话，坐在床边让流川正对着自己胯下，一手握枪一手捏着流川下巴迫使他张开嘴，将阴茎不由分说地捅了进去。仙道的尺寸并不容易承受，只吞进去一半就把流川呛得两眼翻白，舌尖抵在前端竭力推拒，仙道却满意地一声叹息。这几天的折磨让流川有些低烧，口腔的湿热给仙道舒服地汗毛一立，便丝毫不怜惜地在流川嘴里抽插。他越是不适应地干呕，仙道就越是被他喉间的肌肉挤压得舒爽。流川被仙道胯间浓烈的荷尔蒙激得要溢出眼泪，吞咽不及的口水和着前列腺液从嘴角溢出直流至胸膛，抬眼望着仙道的愤恨眼神变得毫无威慑力。仙道被这凶巴巴湿漉漉的一眼瞪得有些失控，将手枪丢到远处，捏着流川下巴急速抽插了数十下就射给他嘴里。流川从未被这样对待过，竟下意识地将精液咕噜咽了下去。

“好乖。”仙道笑得眉眼弯弯，射了精的阴茎还未疲软，流川跪坐在地上喘着粗气，唇角还有一丝溢出来的精液。仙道伸手将流川捞起来跨坐在自己腿上，扣着他的后脑一边咬开流川的上衣扣子一边褪掉流川的裤子，流川并没有勃起，浅色的阴茎软软地伏在稀疏的毛发里。同为男人的仙道彰自然知道怎么取悦他，从流川耳垂啄吻到颈侧，又情不自禁地留了几个殷红的吻痕在雪白的胸膛，舌尖技巧性地拨弄粉色的乳尖，一手抚摸流川光洁的背部一手撸动他已经半硬的阴茎。禁欲多年的流川被陌生的快感操纵得有些慌张，想要推拒也软了手脚失了力气，脑袋伏在仙道肩头压抑地喘息。仙道被耳边流川呼出的热气勾地心痒痒，用力吮了一口流川的乳尖，得偿所愿听到了一声沙哑的呻吟。

“流川上校好敏感，恐怕待会儿会玩的很开心。”仙道侧过头去吻流川的耳垂，流川却被这一声“流川上校”勾起了刚刚被欲望淹没的羞耻心，在仙道颈侧狠狠咬了一口。仙道闷哼一声，抬手一摸，见了血。

“好凶。”仙道语气有些抱怨，手上的动作却粗暴起来。将流川掀翻在床上，两手交叠扣在脑后，拾起丢在地上的皮带在手腕上缠了几圈，不会勒得血液不流通却也绝对无法挣脱。流川还想挣扎，仙道一巴掌扇在他光裸的屁股上。

“听话一点。”

“混蛋！流氓！”

“啧，我以为你整夜都不打算讲话了。不过没关系，你所有的力气都留着叫床最好了。”仙道摁住了流川后腰，让他以羞耻的姿势跪趴在床上，衬衫由于重力滑落至肩头，露出整个光洁的脊背和高翘的屁股。仙道刚刚的一巴掌重了些，五个指印清晰可辨，仙道颇有些怜惜地揉了揉，引起流川更激烈的反抗，而摇摆的臀部在仙道看来色气十足，忍不住又是一掌拍上去，饱满的臀肉很给面子地抖了抖。

“你人这么瘦，屁股上的肉倒是不少。”仙道揉了揉，又拍了一巴掌。“有没有人夸过你比女人还白？”流川这些年在军队里打过的人挺多，挨过的打也不少，却从来没有光着身子被打过屁股。屈辱胜过疼痛，流川气得“混蛋”“流氓”不迭声地骂，却来来回回没什么新鲜词。仙道听得开心，掌掴两下又色情地打着圈揉捏，终于忍不住低下头在红彤彤的臀尖亲了一口，却发现流川的阴茎已经硬得滴水。

“啊，原来流川上校喜欢粗暴一点。”仙道故作恍然大悟的语气，伸手从流川阴茎上摸到一手粘腻，使了些力气缓慢地套弄，流川短促地“唔”了一声，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，任仙道手中动作也再不肯出声，挺立的阴茎倒是一直淅淅沥沥地冒水一点不含糊。

流川连自慰都很少，此时来自他人的抚弄便尤为刺激，仙道爬上床撑在流川上方，一边吻他漂亮的蝴蝶骨一边加快了手上的动作，流川又羞又怒，整个身躯都微微颤抖，在仙道舔吻至深陷的背沟时颤抖着射在仙道手里。射精后的流川彻底乏力，整个人都伏在床上，屁股和肩胛随着粗喘起伏，仙道却不肯让他休息，抱着精瘦的窄腰迫使他重新跪伏着，将一手的精液涂抹在流川臀缝里。

流川原以为仙道只想羞辱他，却不想仙道竟做到这个地步，但高潮后甜哑的嗓音骂起人来更似嗔怒，惹得仙道只想更过分些。将流川身上仅剩的衬衫剥下来丢在地上，膝盖挤入流川双腿间使他大张着双腿将白嫩圆润的屁股呈在面前，仙道跪坐在流川身后查看他粘着精液的后穴。流川只觉得仙道灼热的呼吸都喷在了身后那处，后穴因他的紧张羞愤而随着呼吸翕动。仙道一手继续套弄流川刚刚疲软的阴茎，一手将中指探入臀肉间隐秘的后穴。肌肉松弛剂的药效还未完全消退，仙道很快顶开流川的括约肌，戳弄柔软高热的内壁，仙道的手法并不着急，探寻着按压，流川没想过自己会被男人的手指进入这处，后穴徒劳地推挤着，却让精液在手指间发出粘腻的水声，听得两人都脸红心跳。就在仙道摁至某处时，流川猛得一个激灵腰就要软下去，嗓子里挤出一个甜腻至极的“嗯～”，仙道一乐：“怎么你先爽了，这可不行。”不等流川反驳，仙道又挤入一指，冲着那一处极尽情色地抽插，换来流川抑制不住的喘息和呻吟，最终指腹顶着那处揉按了几下，流川绷直了腰线似是承受不住，仙道却停了下来抽出手指，流川不知他的企图，急喘着不知所措，突然后穴被一个灼热的东西顶住：“舍不得用手指就把你操射了，这下我可要进来了。”仙道顶着已经湿软的穴口浅浅戳刺，流川被仙道在腰侧的轻抚弄得舒服了，趁他放松的一瞬仙道挺腰，将阴茎捅进去了大半根。“啊—”流川被这一下捅得叫出声，赶紧将脑袋埋在双臂间不肯再抬头，仙道被咬得死紧，稍稍退出了点浅浅地插，待流川稍稍适应放松，仙道掐着流川的腰狠狠顶了进去，再不带一点怜悯，直顶得流川头都磕到了墙上。后穴的过度刺激让流川忽略了额头的疼痛，仙道却伏下身圈住流川，一手拦在他肩头控制动作的幅度一手捏着挺立的乳尖。啄吻着流川颈侧，胯下动作倒一点不温柔，每次都插到最深处。仙道被裹得头皮发麻，在流川肩头留下一个吻痕后放缓了动作，去寻刚刚让流川失控的那一点。果然每每戳刺到那里都让流川两腿颤栗，整个人都软下来任仙道动作，内壁将仙道绞得越发紧，插入时推阻着，抽出时又挽留着，流川随着仙道的动作无措地轻晃，带着委屈和不甘的语调甜腻地哼哼，听得仙道那根东西在他体内又胀大了一圈。

“你这张嘴比上面那张嘴会吸多了。”仙道用力一顶，如愿听到一声克制不住的呻吟，“被干爽了是不是，爽就叫给我听。”说着直起身轻拍流川臀侧，抽插间带出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“我要——啊哈——杀了你！”流川抵御不住一波又一波的情潮，即使恨不得将仙道碎尸万段，后穴也听话地变得湿软，自己的精液混着仙道的前列腺液，连同后穴的淫液摩擦出白沫挂在臀缝间，被仙道涂抹在臀肉上，再拍打出淫靡的水声。

“我现在就恨不得死在你身上。”仙道凶狠地顶弄流川泛着水光的白嫩屁股，从那天这个敌方的军官被俘虏来，自己看到他的第一眼，就想要扒掉他整齐的军服，脱掉他的军靴，撕破他那张冰冷禁欲的脸，听他在自己身下呻吟浪叫。

“你等着，我——”仙道不想听流川嘴硬，动作失了章法却更加凶猛，不时擦过敏感点，将流川的狠话撞碎成勾人的呻吟，涎水顺着侧脸染湿了床单，腿间滴着仙道和自己的体液，上下两张嘴都湿漉漉沾满了仙道彰的气味。

快感实在过于强烈，流川被翻过身来，双腿架在仙道肩上，这样一来进入地更深，流川阴茎又滴了些水出来。仙道蹙着眉流着汗的样子映在流川有些涣散的瞳孔里，想揍他，想杀他，想……不等流川分神想更多，仙道欺下身吻住流川做最后的冲刺，舌头强硬地卷住流川的和他交换唾液，胯下的律动逐渐加快，次次直顶敏感点，将流川抑制不住的呻吟吞没在唇舌的粘腻间。被仙道一边顶弄一边套弄着阴茎，流川的后穴突然剧烈地收缩，整个身体都微微地痉挛般颤抖，弓起脊背呜咽着射在小腹上。高潮的后穴吸吮吞咽着，流川失神的表情更让他险些失去理智。仙道深顶几下后射在流川体内，才依依不舍地拔出来。流川呆愣地望着仙道，身体由于高潮的余韵不时轻微地颤抖，浓精从被捅开的后穴缓缓溢出。仙道被看得心软，俯下身再度和流川接吻，用舌头纠缠片刻后轻吻流川的嘴唇和眼睛，如果不是初次被使用的后穴有些疼痛，流川甚至觉得仙道此刻的眼神近乎温柔。

“流川上校，你高潮的时候更漂亮了。”仙道坐起身欣赏自己的杰作——流川的双臂还被捆在头顶，双腿大张，失禁般流出自己刚刚射进去的精液，胸膛和脖颈布满了深深浅浅的吻痕，潮红的脸带着疲惫和不甘，半眯着的眼睛甚至有些妩媚。解开了捆住流川的皮带穿回腰间，转眼又是那个威严整齐的仙道上校。仙道从床底下拿出医药箱，替他涂了些外伤的药又注射了营养针。

“自己清理，你被我弄得好脏。”仙道站起身扣好了来时散开的那几粒扣子，如果不是头发汗湿了有些凌乱，丝毫看不出他刚刚和自己的俘虏做了什么。

流川的嗓子已经哑了，刚刚激烈的性事让他耗尽了全部力气。他背过身面对墙壁，想用手去遮身后还淌着仙道精液的后穴却发觉只是徒劳。听到仙道离开的脚步声流川才松了一口气，他没来得及思考太多便陷入昏睡。睡着后不久流川又被脚步声惊醒，却没有力气转身去看，迷迷糊糊间一床被子铺在自己身上，又过了一阵子脚步声才复又响起，这次声音很轻，流川很快进入浅眠。

流川睡得自然不算安稳，梦里反复的内容都是那些曾自以为忠诚的部下，在最关键的时刻为求活命，将自己抛给敌方沦为俘虏。即使被仙道折腾到后半夜才入睡，流川还是在天亮时醒了。短暂的休息让他好过了许多，从床底下翻出来一卷绷带，沾了水草草清理了下体已经干涸的精液。床边的矮凳上搁着一杯牛奶几片面包，面包入口还算松软，流川不禁冷笑这里对俘虏还真是优待。不过他不会因为这点照顾就对敌人心怀感激，一口一口咀嚼的仿佛是仙道的骨血。他原本对敌方没有太多仇恨，他们站在对立面不过是选择不同立场不同，他为自己的军队卖命也不过是职责和信仰所在。然而经历过己方出卖，敌方侮辱，现如今他已经没法理性地面对敌我关系，沦落到这般田地连求死都不能，更遑论把仙道彰捉起来雪恨了。流川在心里说服自己伺机而动，但也是他头一次心生迷茫。他咽下最后一口牛奶，靠坐在床上思索今后的处境。

流川在等早上的刑讯，但一直都没人过来，他干脆又睡了一觉，直到午后才有人推开囚房的门，流川不用睁眼也知道是谁。

“看来你胃口不错。”仙道将装过牛奶和面包的托盘端到一边，在矮凳上坐下。“有没有想好今天对我说些什么。”

流川快速瞥了仙道一眼并不言语。仙道耸耸肩，声音里多了几分笑意：“反正你被我困在这里，我有的是时间和你耗，你能一辈子不开口？”

“你等不了那么久。”流川转过头，“你们这边已经是强弩之末。”

双方战争已经持续了很久，流川的小队即将带着重要情报和线人接头，却不想遭遇突袭，自己也被部下出卖。原以为在武器储备和人数上都占据优势的己方夺取胜利已如探囊取物，但敌方这次的攻击出乎意料地准确，如若自己未能守口如瓶，局势可能立刻被逆转。

“嗯，你讲的很对。”仙道托着腮，一副饶有兴味的样子看着流川，“正因为我死到临头，才更要及时行乐。”

流川一听这句话又戒备地绷紧了身子，仙道看他一脸紧张反而笑出了声：“别怕，你先猜猜我为什么这时候才来找你聊天？”

“关我屁事。”

“怎么能不关你事，我可是一直想着你，可惜昨夜纵欲过度让我一觉睡到现在。”仙道的手伸进被子里去摸流川的屁股，被扣住了手腕又反手去勾流川的掌心：“以后天天这样岂不是要榨干我？”

流川难以置信仙道的厚脸皮，但脸上依旧一潭死水看不出情绪：“我没见过你这样厚颜无耻的军人。”

“那你现在见过了。”

“从我这问不出你想要的。”

“问不问得出不要紧，我今天来主要是想你了。”仙道从流川手里挣脱，抚上他光滑的大腿，“想干你。”

不及流川反抗，仙道就已经扯开薄被丢到一边，覆压在流川身上将他四肢牢牢按住，舔吻流川的耳垂。流川不想跟自己过不去，任仙道动作宛如一条死鱼。仙道不满地“啧”了一声去揉捏流川的臀瓣，昨夜被捅开的穴口还未完全闭合，很容易就被插入了一根手指。流川忍耐着仙道手指在自己体内作乱，只是越压抑身体反而越敏感，后穴被搅弄和胸口被吮吸的触感被无限放大，他忍得住不发出呻吟，却忍不住急促的喘息。

仙道将两指抽出，指尖竟是带了些透明的黏液。

“流川上校，你这里出水了，是不是被我操熟了？”仙道不需要流川的回答，手指探入流川微张的口中压着他的舌头。仙道留给他身体的记忆深刻得可怕，不需要太多耐心的前戏就已经勾起让流川沉溺的快感。仙道坐起身将流川双腿大开压至胸前，拉着流川的手指插进已经湿软的后穴。流川被这一出气得抬脚去踹仙道，被握住了脚踝按在仙道胸膛，手指依旧被控制着在自己后穴抽插。

流川在欲望和羞耻之间沉浮，逐渐模糊的意识在抗拒，后穴却乖巧得吞食吮吸着手指，阴茎分泌的液体将小腹打湿一片。

“啊——”被触到敏感点让流川没能忍住出声，仙道耐心地引导流川自渎：“一戳到这里，你这张嘴巴就要把我吞下去。”流川甚至听得到那里咕叽咕叽的水声，指尖被摁在敏感点上打着圈，刺激得他浑身都卸了劲，阴茎被仙道握在手里套弄，后穴里两人的手指一齐纠缠，大腿上都是湿漉漉的淫液。就在流川颤抖着身体即将高潮时，仙道抽出了手指，拉下裤子将阴茎狠狠一插到底。流川被这一下插得一阵颤抖，不及反应过来仙道就已经将他两条长腿搭在臂弯，握着劲瘦的腰开始动作。

“不……不行……”这样实在太过刺激，流川被撞得难以言语，仙道也不肯放过他，次次碾着敏感点捅到深处，频率丝毫不见慢下来，流川双手扯着床单，眸子蒙上一层水雾，整个人的感官只剩下那一根滚烫粗长的性器，不消十数下，流川就弓起背，难言的快感从后穴蔓延至四肢百骸，仰着头呜咽一声，竟然就这样射了出来。仙道被高潮时痉挛的后穴吮吸得头皮发麻，咬着牙退出来，才发觉两人的小腹都被流川有些稀薄的精液打湿。

“你竟然被我操射了。”仙道有些惊讶地笑着，从流川的衬衫上扯下一条，在疲软的阴茎根部绕了两圈打了个结。“节制一点，对身体不好。”说着将性器重新埋入流川后穴，刚刚有些消退的高潮因此被强行延续，阴茎很快重新抬起头，却因被束缚着只能渗出淅淅沥沥的清液。仙道俯下身吻咬流川挺立着的乳尖，空前敏感的身体被仙道折磨得颤抖抽搐，却逃不开唇舌手掌的桎梏。

流川蹙着眉神情近乎痛苦，抓着床单的手被仙道抬起攀在肩上又不断滑落。仙道见过流川在战场上的样子，冷静且果决。而此刻他潮红着脸颊，被自己操弄得水声不断，凶兽好似在仙道体内觉醒，他浅浅地在穴口厮磨，亲昵地吻着流川的耳朵吐出恶劣的语句：“他们怎舍得让你上战场，你应该留在我身边，做我一个人的军妓。”

此刻流川再恼羞成怒也已尽失主动权，任由仙道将他翻个身从后面干得他语不成句，到嘴边的“混蛋”被捅成一个销魂的转音，难耐地屈膝往前爬试图逃离却被仙道捉着脚踝拽回来，惩罚性地几个深顶让流川的呻吟带了些哭腔。这几声哼哼极合仙道心意，心满意足地拍拍饱满的臀肉，次次直顶敏感点作为奖赏。

流川不明白这个仙道彰看上去人模狗样的怎么做起这种事来仿佛不知疲倦，此时自己浑身泛着情红臀缝躺着淫液的样子又再不能嘴硬，认命地捂住眼睛，惹得仙道更想欺负他，捞起他翻个身，九浅一深照顾好了汁水淋漓的后穴再不肯碰他滴着水的阴茎，从脖颈到胸膛印满了彰显所有权的吻痕。察觉流川似已疲惫到了极点，仙道才肯大开大合地操干，流川被顶得想射精，但咬紧了牙关不肯开口示弱，直被仙道折磨得视线模糊四肢瘫软，只有后穴还贪婪地吞食着灼热的性器。

“还真是学不乖。”仙道弹了弹流川直挺挺的阴茎，定定神缓解从下体直达头皮的快感，顶着敏感点做最后的冲刺。流川显然并不好受，前面无法释放后面又承受着过于刺激的快感，去解束缚着阴茎的布条都被仙道捉住手扣在耳侧十指紧握，只能直直地望着仙道，威胁的眼神变得可怜兮兮。仙道吻了吻流川嘴唇，胯下狠狠顶弄了几下，流川后穴高频率地挤压吮吸，反应近似高潮阴茎却无法释放，眯着眼睛咬着下唇不肯求饶。被情欲淹没‹的禁欲脸好看极了，但仙道最终还是怕把流川玩坏了，射在流川体内之前解开了布条，替他不轻不重地套弄了几下才顶至深处把精液灌进后穴里，但流川终究还是只吐出一点稀薄的精水。

流川累极了，被仙道坏心眼地玩弄到眼神涣散近乎晕厥。咬着牙要转身面向墙壁，仙道强势地将流川脑袋扣在胸口，安抚地顺着刚刚因为高潮而紧绷的脊背，轻轻啄吻流川的发旋。

流川可以忍受仙道的羞辱，却不想沉溺于此刻虚假的温情。仙道见流川推拒自己的亲昵，侧头跟他耳语：“彩姐今晚就能离开。”

？流川不明所以地停止了动作，心如擂鼓，警惕仙道又想耍什么花招。

“线人反水，不然我怎么会清楚你们的行动？”仙道声音压得很低，“我只能通过这种方式把你掳来，拼凑好情报我们才能实施下一步计划。”

流川僵在仙道怀里，扑闪的睫毛扫着仙道的胸膛，仙道被挠的心痒，忍不住在流川额头亲了一口。“不信？狐狸，你的代号。蜂王，我的代号。”

流川此刻才明白为什么彩子来之后小队的人突然全都背叛自己。原来彩子身份虽为后勤兵，实际上掌握着比流川更高的权利，她这次本要来告知流川接下来的计划，由流川小队和线人接头后再通知代号“蜂王”的卧底继续执行任务，而反水的线人所掌握的情报，恰恰被仙道及时拦截，通知彩子情况有变，里应外合假意突击，实则放走了流川小队的其他士官，而掌握核心机密的流川则必须以合适的身份和“蜂王”碰头。

“所以你计划好了把我绑过来？”流川抬眼盯着仙道，从漂亮的墨蓝色眼睛里寻不到一丝欺瞒。

“对。”又在流川脸颊亲了一口。

“那你对我做的这些混账事？”流川的冰山脸难得出现一言难尽的表情。

“这个……就纯属见色起意临场发挥了。”仙道不好意思地笑笑，还想去吻流川，被一脚踹下了床。

“我什么时候能离开？”

“当然是完成任务后和我一起。”

“我的代号已经暴露。”

“换个新的就是。”

“换成什么？”

“蜂后。”


End file.
